Train tweek
by HanaNoTenshi4
Summary: Tweek no era más que un chico frenético, loco y nervioso. Y Craig no quisiera que fuera de otra manera. Songfic con la cancion Trainwreck de Demi Lovato.


Mi primer fanfic yaoi D: nunca pense que sera de…algo…asi…wtf.

Pero de alguna manera me gusta esta pareja no se por que XD Es tambien mi primer songfic, no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo…

No me maten….

Por favor…. XD

* * *

Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco, y nunca fue nada menos que un chico nervioso, asustado y loco.

Recuerdo muchas cosas que pase con él…

_La de da_

_Yeah_

Sus padres querían darle medicaciones, pastillas para que se tranquilizara. El confiaba mucho en ellos, por lo cual llego el punto en que hasta el mismo pensó que las necesitaba. Pero no. El era perfecto, tal y como era, y no iba a dejar que nadie cambiara a mi Tweek de lo que siempre fue.

No las necesitas - Dije yo sin mirarlo, mientras caminaba directamente hacia el frente, sin importarme la velocidad. -No estas loco, eres perfecto tal y como eres.

P-pero –ngh- yo – Tweek caminaba detrás de mi, tratando de seguirme el paso, muy nervioso. – E-es que…

En ese momento, paré de repente, lo que causó que el se chocara con migo. Lo que me dio la oportunidad perfecta para poder poner mis brazos a su alrededor. Podía sentir como temblaba de nerviosismo, temblaba _mucho._ Y murmuraba oraciones de indecisión incompletas. Era _tan_ lindo. Y el idiota no se daba cuenta.

Créeme, Tweekers. – Le susurré en el oído de una manera calma y constante, casi como el flujo del agua. Una sonrisa en mi rostro. – No las necesitas. Nadie tiene el derecho de decirte loco. Nadie. O si no, yo mismo iré y les patearé el culo.

Tweek esbozó una sonrisa de simpatía casi imperceptible.

Luego de eso, el se negó a tomar sus medicinas, e ir al doctor. El no estaba loco…para mi jamás lo estuvo…

_You fled from medication cuz it only causes pain_

_You wont go to the doctor he keeps c__alling you insane_

Recuerdo otra vez, en la que Tweek quiso dirigirme a una tienda de café llamada, de una forma muy _cliché_, Coffe Shop. Él trataba de convencerme de que le habían robado alguna tonta receta de la tienda de sus padres. Como siempre, estaba sobreactuando debido a su nerviosismo. Además, para mi todo el café es igual. Como sea, lo gracioso de todo es que _ni el mismo_ recordaba donde estaba. Y era _él_ quien supuestamente estuvo ahí.

-Eh-eh…c-creo que es p-por aquí…¡GAH! N-no creo que es de este lado, ¡g-ah! O quizá…- Gritaba nervioso mientras volteaba su cabeza para todos los lados posibles.

- Déjame ver…¿no recuerdas donde está? – Dije yo incrédulo, levantando una ceja y privándome de reír.

- Y-yo…ehh.. ¡GAH! – Tweek se volteó a mí con una cara de preocupación. – L-lo siento, C-craig….

Era _tan_ lindo. No pude evitar darle un abrazo, lo cual probablemente le subió el ritmo cardíaco a 100.

_You're lost even when you're when you're going the __right way_

Lo amaba tanto.

_You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

Recuerdo lo indeciso que estaba, cuando le dije que deberíamos estar juntos.

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

Pero no hay un día que pase sin que me arrepienta de ello.

_But look how far we've come_

No importaba los problemas que surgieran en casa, en la escuela o en cualquier otro lugar. Antes, hubieran sido mucho peor. Pero ahora es diferente…

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

Ahora tengo a Tweek... Y no importa las imprudencias que pueda decir siempre sobre Gnomos, sobre cosas que vengan del cielo a llevárselo, que Clyde esté en una conspiración con el Gobierno…

_The things you say make me fall harder each day_

Puede que esté loco.

_You're a trainwreck_

Pero lo amo.

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_And ohh yeah_

Recuerdo que cada vez que tomo su mano, se pone nervioso, se sonroja y trata de evadirlo. Nunca le gustó que lo tocaran. Pero yo amo tocarlo, y mucho mas cuando salta de espanto cada vez que lo hago. Es tan divertido bromear con é

l.

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away_

También esa vez, cuando dijo que deberíamos bailar por que los demás también lo hacían. Era algo que no esperaba de él…pero lamentablemente no era de las personas que le gustan mucho esas cosas.

_You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way"_

Pero tenia tantas ganas en el interior...que no pude negarme.

_Inside I was dyin to give it a try and you beg me so I stayed_

Diferente de él, pero no me importó ni un segundo mientras bailaba con él. Mientras el miraba frenéticamente sus pies para asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

_I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed!_

_Yeah Oh yeah Ohh Ohh yeah_

Él era tan frenético. Yo era tan tranquilo. Era muy difícil que llegáramos a siquiera conocernos...

_We were so different_

_But opposites attract_

Y ya no me importó que pensaran de él o de mí…

_So my hope kept growing_

_And I never looked back_

El era extraño. Y amaba que fuera así.

_You're one of a kind_

_And no one can change this heart of mine_

_Oh_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_And now we're standing strong_

_The things you say you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_Ohh Ooohhh Yeah_

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así antes. Me sentía así sólo con él y por él.

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special_

_I'm falling like I never fell before_

Las cosas cambiaron mucho, es cómico, pero es verdad.

_It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come_

Era un chico descarrilado...

_You're a trainwreck_

Pero lo amo.

_But with you, I'm in love_

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado D: se que la mayoria de la gente que me conoce se van a espantar cuando vean esro pero, vamos, es , puedo postear lo que se me cante XD


End file.
